


You

by Space_ninja



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boys In Love, Cute, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sexual Undertones, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Treebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: They literally just talk about how cute the other isAnd just like everything else I write its very short
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 20





	1. Eyes Like a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor describes Evan's eyes

It annoys me that for all the time you have been alive nobody has bothered to tell you that your eyes aren't brown.  
They are copper against honey against gold. Three enchanting colors marbled together. In the sun they glow a shade of honey filled with golden flecks. When wet they sparkle like a piece of dravite. But that isn't what makes them so special, it's the life in them that truly makes them magic. It makes them shine like a thousand suns. It gives them this warmth that you can feel from across the room. Your eyes remind me of a river. Sometimes calm, sometimes raging, sometimes it sparkles in the sun. The river is deep and can be terrifying but it always comforts me. It always cheers up when I've had a long day. Your eyes aren't brown, they are two perfect orbs that reflect nature's most beautiful and powerful element.


	2. Electric Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan talks about Connors skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evans POV

Your skin is inhumanly soft. Your hands are like velvet against my skin. The smooth expanse of your chest is warm under my lips and fingers. Your skin wraps tightly around the bones at your hips. When you touch me my skin tingles from longing and excitement. Its like you shoot electricity through my body. When I'm close to you I want nothing more than to lean into you. I want to rest my head in your lap and fall asleep to the feeling of you running your hands through my hair. I want to feel your arms wrap around me and hold me close. You asked me once why I like running my lips over you, at the time I didn't understand either, but now I get it. Its because I can feel your blood pulsing through your body. I can feel the slight hum of your breath. Its addicting feeling. I know that makes me sound like a weird creepy vampire but I love the feeling of you with me, and of you safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor talks about Evan's smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor pov

Smiles are simple. Most of the time they are just a friendly gesture. I've never understood why smiles were special, at least not until I saw yours. The first time I saw it I froze. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect, and just like that I fell. The second time I saw that smile I wanted to kiss it off your face. Fuck, you just lit up the whole school with that smile. That smile made my heart race unnaturally fast. Made, what am I saying it still does. Even now, after I've seen that smile 100 times it still takes my breath away. I want to keep seeing that smile, I want it to stick around for a bit longer. I fell in love with that smile, I fell in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	4. The Music Of Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan talks about Connor's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan's pov

Voices are a interesting thing. They can piss people off, they can make people happy, sad, comfortable. Some voices are louder than others. The ones in my head like screaming at me, the ones of my family's buzz in the back of my head, and my friend's will bounce around occasionally. Yours however, it does something to me. Sometimes it hurts, like when I can hear the lack of trust, or when I can tell you aren't telling me something or when your screams haunt me for days. Sometimes it comforts me, like when you tell me you love me or you when tease me or when you're being cringey. Even you singing along to all those songs. But one thing your voice has always done was drown out all the extra thoughts. Even when you're voice is the very thing that is hurting me, all the positive things you've said to me, all the times you have said " I love you", it all helps. I could listen to your voice for hours. Your voice is my light in the darkness. It cheers me up, so thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
